Rejection
by Aylin.Moon
Summary: This is a little series. Every chapter will be about someone getting rejected. If you don't like that, don't read it!


**This is something that came to my mind around two days ago. There is always so much fluff in the stories, the two happy lovers come together, and it always has a more or less happy ending. But what if one doesn't feel like the other? Stories like that are relative rare, _how_ rare depends on the pairing itself. So, I'm doing this as a kind of series. The chapers have no connection to each other unless I say it clearly at the beginning and/or the end of a chapter.**

**This is all pretty much anti, so if you don't like don't read, k? I don't want to see any flaming!**

**It's rated T because I don't know yet how far I'll go. Maybe I'll change it into M, who knows. Depends.**

**I can't say how often this will be updated, so don't expect anything.**

**Some pairings might be more often than once since the one who gets rejected can change, or I just got another idea/reason/plot/whatever.**

**WARNING: Contains boyxboy, sadness and AntiUSUK.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia nor Alfred F. Jones/America(USA) and Arthur Kirkland/England(UK).**

**Pairing: AntiUSUK**

**Summary: Alfred visits Arthur who has found something. It comes to a misunderstanding.**

~Little brother~

„Hey, Iggy, where are you? The hero's in the house!"

Arthur smiled, just slightly surprised since it wasn't rare that the American came without telling before – he said heros had to be surprises. Arthur rolled his eyes at the thought. „I'm in the storage room!", he shouted.

The door opened almost immediately. „What are you doing?"

„I was cleaning up and found this." Arthur sat on the ground, holding a painting in his hands.

„What is it?" Alfred sat down next to him, curiosity in his eyes.

The painting showed Arthur and Alfred – as a kid.

„It's the only painting I've got of you since you hated not being allowed to move." Arthur looked into Alfred's eyes, a smile on his lips. „I remember the day this was made. I had to promise that you'd be allowed to eat as much sweets as you wanted the next day. I really didn't like saying that since I knew you'd get terrible stomach pains but nothing else helped and I really wanted a painting of you to look at when I was here in England." He looked back at the painting: Alfred sat on a chair, a big grin on his face. Arthur stood on the left behind him, his hands on the chair, looking down at Alfred. His eyes were full of love, and he smiled happily.

He put his arm around the younger nation. Alfred blushed. Arthur felt that he was getting sentimental. _I'm getting old_, he thought, a bit sad.

„I love you!", Alfred suddenly blurted out, not able to hold the words back any longer. His eyes were hopeful.

Arthur blinked. „I love you, too." He put his arm around the taller man.

„R-really?", Alfred asked disbelieving.

„Of course. I always loved you. You're my-" He got cut off as Alfred kissed him. Arthur jumped back, staring at Alfred with big eyes. „I-I...didn't...I meant...as my little..._brother_", he whispered, his voice growing more silent with every word, watching helplessly as the eyes of his former colony filled with tears.

„I...I have to go. Hero's are busy!" Alfred laughed shakily, his eyes sticking to the floor. It sounded sad. Then he ran, out of the storage room, out of the house. Arthur didn't follow him, staring at the child on the painting. _How could I misunderstand that?_, he asked himself, not able to believe what just happened._ It was so obvious that he meant_ that_ love!_ But he already knew the answer. When he had looked into Alfred's eyes, he had seen the small child that looked up to its older brother, not the grown-up, equal man he actually was.

**Do you like it? It's so short! :/ I know it's sad, and I still have no idea why the hell I am writing this. I really ship this pairing, it's one of my favorites! *shots***

**However, please review and add constructive critic. But don't forget: No flaming! I'll block you! I've warned you, so it was on your own risk!**


End file.
